From Me
by Kyouko Hori
Summary: He cheated on an innocent man, broke his heart and soul. Now that man is in search of someone else. His friend invite him to a bar, where he meets three different people who will change him and his life. Will he find someone new?
1. Chapter 1

From Me

It was a very rainy day in Karakura Town. All the streets were filled with puddles. Many people were heading home to get out of the storm. Thunder clapped through the rain, making several people jump and walk faster. But a certain orange haired man didn't seem to care what kind of weather there was as he just kept running, ignoring the stares and glares from people he accidentally bumped into.

His group of friends kept trying to calm down the heart-broken orange haired man. They all ran towards the park where they all hung around and messed around. A tall buff guy wrapped his arms around the struggling, sobbing orange haired man. His other friends finally caught up and looked at their struggling best friend with concern and sadness.

"Let me go! Let me go, Yami! I'm going to beat the fucking living hell out of you! I swear I am!" Ichigo yelled as he kept struggling, trying to keep in his sobs.

"Ichi! For heaven's sake! Please calm down!" A guy with spiky red hair and unusual tattoos yelled.

"No! Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled out, sobbing.

"Ichigo, please calm down. Tell us what happened." Gin told Ichigo calmly.

"No, fuck off! Let me go! Yami! You cunt! Let go!" Ichigo yelled but only received a grunt from Yami.

A girl with long wavy green hair couldn't stand seeing his best friend hurt. She pulled her hand back and flung it to Ichigo's face.

SMACK!

Everybody froze including the struggling orange haired man. Ichigo's eyes were shadowed by his long bangs. Nel carefully placed her hands on each side of Ichigo's face, making him face her.

"Ichigo. Look at me." Nel said calmly.

Ichigo looked at Nel, making her flinch when she saw the sadness and emptiness within his eyes. She brushed his wet bangs away from his eyes and sighed softly. "Tell me what happened." Nel said softly.

Tears started streaming down Ichigo's sun-kissed cheeks, a soft sob escaping his petal pink lips. "Nel.. Grimmjow. He.. He cheated on me..!" Ichigo broke down as uncontrollable sobs spilled out.

Nel looked at Yami, they locked gazes and nodded. Yami placed placed the sobbing orange haired man on his feet, in which Nel immediately hugged him. Ichigo buried his face against Nel's shoulder, clutching her shirt in his hands as he continued to sob.

"Who did he cheat on you with Ichigo?"

"Lu.. Luppi..!" Ichigo started screaming as he fell on his knees. Nel falling along with him as she clung to him.

"That fucking midget!?" Renji yelled out.

Ichigo simply nodded weakly against Nel's shoulder.

"I thought Grimmjow hated Luppi. They were enemies." Gin said.

"Ichi, honey. Its alright, relax. We're here for you." Nel rubbed Ichigo's back soothingly.

By the time Ichigo calmed down, the rain had as well. Everybody went home except for Renji and Nel. Ichigo sat on a swing, Nel and Renji sitting on one, on either side.

"Thank you guys." Ichigo told Renji and Nel.

They both smiled when they finally saw that there friend seemed calm.

"No problem, Ichi. But hey, next time don't try keeping things from us. Alright?" Renji told Ichigo.

Nel then had an idea.

"Hey, Ichigo? Why don't you and other come to my work?" Nel told Ichigo and Renji, jumping off her swing.

"Sure! What time?" Renji answered instead of Ichigo.

Nel noticed that Ichigo was being hesitant. "Please? Ichigo, for me."

"Fine, fine. I'll come, but what time?" Ichigo gave up which made Nel squeal of excitement.

"Come at seven in the night! Alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright! Let's go Renji! Oh, wait.." Nel looked at Ichigo, who simply waved them off.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Ichigo gave them a smile.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. Go on ahead. It's six thirty and you take a fucking hour to get ready." Ichigo smirked when Renji glared at him.

"Alright, but be careful you little shit." Renji and Nel took off running.

"Nel, what are you planning?" Renji asked once they were out of Ichigo's sight.

"Well there's.. Well actually there's two people that work with me and I noticed that they look exactly alike. Like Ichigo! So I thought, 'Hey! Maybe one of those two might get Ichigo's attention. He might forget about that bastard of Grimmjow and start a new relationship with someone who will respect him and treat him correctly.', you get me?" Nel told Renji while they got inside the car.

Renji sighed, "I hope you're right.."

And with that they left.

* * *

Ichigo was still swinging himself on the swing. Thinking about whether he should go or not. ' _It couldn't hurt.. Would it..?'_ He thought as he got off the swing and started walking back home. He froze when he heard someone yell out his name.

"Ichigo!"

 _'No.. Not him!'_ Ichigo looked carefully behin him and saw a teal haired guy with cyan eyes, running towards him. Without giving it a second thought, he ran away.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wait!" Grimmjow yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo rounded a corner, he felt panic rise at the pit of his stomach. It then stopped when a black mustang, stopped in front of him with the passenger door open.

"Get in!" A female voice yelled within the car. Ichigo got inside, ignoring Grimmjow's yelling. The car sped through the streets.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Ichigo jumped when he heard the female beside him. Ichigo looked at the female and saw that she had pale skin, with red eyes, and long wavy onyx hair that reached to the car seat. She was wearing a red corset with a black button down shirt, black flannel skirt, and black thigh boots that stick to her skin like glue. She snapped her fingers in front of Ichigo's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh! Um.. Yeah. I'm sorry.." Ichigo blushed, looking out the window.

"Its alright. Now tell me where you live, so I can drop you off at your house. I have work tonight. Oh and by the way my name is Akai Ame Shirosaki. And yours?" She removed one of her hands from the steering wheel to shake hands with Ichigo.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. And it doesn't mean strawberry." Ichigo shook her hand and gave her the directions of his house. They stopped in front of a two story peached color house. "Thank you, Akai."

"Its okay. You looked like you needed and escape route. So I helped Ichigo." Akai smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo got out of the mustang and closed the door. The mustang roared to life and sped through the night. Leaving Ichigo's sight.

Ichigo went up the steps to his house, fumbling with the keys to open the door. Once inside, he took off his shoes and went upstairs.


	2. Discontinuation

**A/N:** **For those who were following my Bleach stories, I am sorry to say that they will be discontinued. I have lost my muse to continue them. I will probably be giving them away for adoption or just delete them. If any of you wish to take over the stories please PM me.**


End file.
